


Negotiate

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [84]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: Negotiating a better deal.





	Negotiate

“Come on, M.”

“I’m sorry, 007. No.”

“What if I promise not to cause any damage on my next assignment?”

“Are you trying to negotiate a date with me, Bond?”

“Yes, ma’am. Simply asking doesn’t seem to work.”

“You know why. There are rules forbidding it.”

“No there aren’t. I checked.”

“I’m your superior.”

“You would never let our seeing each other interfere with the job. I know that.”

“I am so much older than you.”

“Makes no difference to me.”

There was a lengthy pause.

“James.”

“Yes?”

“If you keep the damage to a minimum, then yes.”

James grinned.


End file.
